Field
One or more embodiments relate to a durable and convenient organic light-emitting display apparatus.
Description of the Related Technology
Recent display apparatuses are used for various purposes, and owing to the development of slim and light display apparatuses, the use of display apparatuses has increased in more applications. Particularly, along with the rapid growth of the wearable device market, flexible display apparatuses have been actively developed.
Flexible display apparatuses are bendable or flexible and thus may be conveniently used. Properties of substrates and various thin films of such flexible display apparatuses may have to be adjusted for guaranteeing the flexibility of the flexible display apparatuses.
Typical display apparatuses do not have satisfactory flexibility, and if the display apparatuses are repeatedly used, the lifespans thereof are generally sharply decreased.